


And the Real Happy Ending

by theshyscorpion



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Because Jacob and Ezekiel deserve to be happy, Episode: s02e09 And the Happily Ever Afters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: Ezekiel and Jacob are together in their happily ever after. And when the spell is broken, a decision is made that causes a unique chain reaction.





	And the Real Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ezekiel and Jacob deserve to be happy, and I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Ezekiel Jones rolled over and into the arms of the person he was sharing the bed with, sleepily snuggling close.

  
A voice, rough from just waking, chuckled. "Mmm, I have a class at eight thirty, I need to get ready," the Oklahoma-accented voice rumbled.

  
Ezekiel kissed Jacob's neck. "Why do you have morning classes this early?"

  
"I have eleven classes. At least one was bound to be early in the morning." Jacob worked to disentangle himself from Ezekiel half-heartedly.

  
Ezekiel entwined his fingers with Jacob's. "Five more minutes."

  
Jacob groaned. "No. Because if I stay, five minutes will turn into fifteen, which will turn into half an hour, and then I'll be late for class. For the third time in two months."

  
Ezekiel waggled his eyebrows. "I don't see why that's a problem." He leaned in to kiss Jacob, but Jacob moved back and kissed Ezekiel's forehead instead.

  
"I love you, but I need to be on time. Tomorrow morning I don't have class until ten."

  
"Fine. But only if I get a kiss," Ezekiel pouted.

  
Jacob smiled and kissed him quickly, pulling back only to be dragged back in by Ezekiel placing a hand on the back of his neck and deepening the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Jacob.

  
Jacob ended the kiss slowly, forehead resting against Ezekiel's. "Dirty trick, darlin'. I'll see you for lunch?"

  
"Sure thing." Ezekiel flopped back into bed, pulling the covers over his head. The only thing visible was the ends of his dark hair and the glint of an engagement ring on his finger. "I love you, have a great day teaching."

  
"Love you too. Have a great day huntin' down the bad guys."

 

 

Later that day, when Ezekiel enters the café, he gives his fiancé a quick kiss before clinking their beers together. The new guy, apparently someone Carsen, gawks at them. Later before he leaves, Jacob pulls Ezekiel into a slightly longer kiss, one arm slung low around his waist. Ezekiel smirks at him after, sliding a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and yanking him in for another, leaving his fiancé wonderfully flustered before he walked away.

 

 

When the spell attempts to reassert itself in Ezekiel's mind, the Interpol recruiter comes to him with a single picture along with his spiel. The picture is of a nice two-story house in the middle of a small European town, with a white picket fence and everything. He's told it could belong to him and Jacob, as Interpol's wedding gift if he takes the job. That picture makes it a thousand times harder, but he eventually manages to say no, though the image of a white picket fence and kissing Jacob goodbye as he runs out the door of their house linger.

 

 

The spell is broken, and Ezekiel can't look Jacob in the eye. He doesn't want to see the rage and betrayal at being pulled into Ezekiel's idea of a perfect life.

 

  
Moments after they've returned, Jacob grabs his arm and drags him back around behind a bookshelf, shoving him against it. Ezekiel expects a fist to his jaw, but instead receives hungry lips on his, hands braced on the shelf on either side of his head. Ezekiel returns the kiss fervently, arms wrapping around Jacob and one hand threading itself in his dark hair.

  
When they finally pull back for air, Jacob murmurs, "Shoulda done that a long time ago. That happily ever after was mutual, right?"

  
Ezekiel couldn't believe it. "That- that was your happy ending too? I thought it was only mine."

  
"Of course it was," Jacob murmured, eyes searching his. "I only get so mad at you because I'm worried about you, Ezekiel."

  
"And I only tease you and snap at you because I thought you'd punch me if you ever figured out how I really felt," Ezekiel added.

  
Jacob leaned close, their noses nearly brushing. "What do you say we make that happily ever after real?" Jacob whispered.

  
Ezekiel cracked a smile. "Are you proposing before we even go on a date?" he teased.

  
Jacob chuckled. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who proposed. Let's get dinner for now."

  
"Sounds like a plan." Ezekiel couldn't resist kissing Jacob again before they left to get pizza, hand in hand.

 

 

Nearly a year after the spell is broken, Jacob proposes. Ezekiel laughs, showing Jacob the ring he'd been planning to propose with, and they slide the rings on each others' finger, laughing together as they agree to marry each other.

 

 

Five months after that, Jenkins performs the ceremony, somehow certified to perform marriages. Before he's even finished speaking, Ezekiel flings himself into Jacob's embrace, kissing him soundly as Cassandra squeals at how cute she thinks they are. They begin their life together one year and five months after their spell-aided happily ever after ended.

 

 

Luckily, this happy ending was real.


End file.
